


Playing Me

by PaperGhostie



Category: Akatsuki no Yona, Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Yona of the Dawn - Fandom
Genre: American Sign Language, F/M, Jae-ha - Freeform, Jae-won - Freeform, M/M, Playing Me, Sign Language, Social Anxiety, Soo-won - Freeform, The Dragon Warriors are all orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGhostie/pseuds/PaperGhostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic that I started when there was a bit of a bet between two of my best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Coffee Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenerdycorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdycorgi/gifts).



The blond man that has haunted his fantasies and dreams for the past two months was tucked into the only chair in a corner with no windows. He was reading  _ The Feminine Mystique _ by Betty Friedan, while he played with his long blond hair. The same hair that Jae-ha had spent too much time imagining how it would feel sliding between his fingers, how it would feel gripped in an aggressive fist in the throws of passion, how it would feel as he brushed it aside for access to the man’s neck for a nuzzle. Jae-ha shook his head as he approached Su-won. “H-Hey. Sorry that I’m late.” His breath caught when the blond turned to look up at him and gave him a smile.

 

“You’re not too late, Jae-ha,” Su-won gently chuckled and sat up. “Did class release late again?” The blond motioned over to the chair to his right, inviting the dancer over. 

 

Jae-ha nodded and attempted to hide his lip biting before sitting down. “Yeah. He wouldn't shut up about the importance of learning history.” A pair of worn sneakers landed on the coffee table in front of them. “It’s like, ‘I get it.  We cannot allow our mistakes to repeat, but McAfee man, you gotta not drill it into our heads. Otherwise, you’ll drill all the way through and leave a hole for it to fall back out.’” Jae-ha muttered as he sunk down into the chair, hanging his limp arms over the chair’s low arms.

 

Su-won chuckled as he placed his bookmark into his current read, placing the book onto the coffee table next to Jae-ha’s feet.. “Yeah, he can be a bit of an old man with the dream where the youth fix the world’s problems…” He curled into his chair, was it just Jae-ha or was he leaning towards him? He had that dreamer’s smile that Jae-ha had grown to have a weird jonesing for day in and day out.

 

“More like ‘old man who wants the young to fix the world before he gets into the grave he’s more than willing to shuffle his old, wrinkled ass…’ What?” the disgruntled man muttered. He rose a brow at his crush’s dopey smile and awkward position.

 

Su-won sat up and cleared his throat. “I just… you’re pretty funny when you’re, ah… how should I say this… I think your creative juices flow harder when you’re irritated or mad, man,” he joked. Jae-ha's heart fluttered as he playfully slapped his thigh. Su-won quickly added, “I think it’s great that you use your energies to something better rather than just being negative all the time.”

 

“Being a negative nancy isn't beautiful,” Jae-ha stated, attempting to stay aloof after the complement. “I mean, that’s why I think you are beau-- I think you have a beautiful soul, too.” He quickly hid his face behind his coffee after realizing how his complement could have been disastrous. 

 

“Thanks, Jae-ha,” Su-won warmly stated. “It’s great to know that at least one of the guys think I’m a good guy. It’s a bit a mystery where my position is sometimes.” Jae-ha choked at dirty joke his mind played with the last statement. He sat up covering his mouth. The book was knocked down. “Too hot?” Su-won asked as he leaned over to grab his own cup. His position revealed the gentle curve of his neck and exposed the nape of his neck.  

 

Jae-ha refused to allow himself to run a finger along the back of the other man’s neck. Jae-ha took the excuse and ran with it, nodding as he sat the coffee down when Su-won sat up. “Yeah, I think ‘Tiffani’ with an ‘i’ doesn't know that I prefer my coffee cold yet. It’s alright though, I guess. I mean, she is learning.”

 

“Not everyone comes out a natural in their field like you, Jae-ha,” Su-won teased, before sipping his herbal tea. Jae-ha doubted that the store provided more than honey and hot water for the beverage. Su-won was known to like exotic brews. The elegant man paused, enjoying the fragrance of the tea. “Here, smell this. It’s hibiscus and jasmine…” He leaned over to hold the travel mug in front of Jae-ha’s face. He balanced his weight by placing his hand right next to Jae-ha’s fingers. “Doesn't it smell like heaven?”

 

Jae-ha inhaled the aroma slowly and hummed in agreement. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the warmth of Su-won’s touch. “I-Isn't hibiscus a stronger herb to use?”

 

“Indeed,” Su-won chirped and sipped it, still leaning in front of Jae-ha. “You have to brew it just the right amount of time or you’ll drown out that beautiful jasmine. So, you have to have the right balance of patience and impatience.” He smiled and sat back down in his seat.

 

“Sounds like I should stick with my coffee,” Jae-ha sighed and sipped from his cup. Thousands of suggestions raced through his weary mind, none were acceptable in public. He felt himself struggling to remain focused.

 

Su-won hummed a gentle, disapproving tone, before adding, “Perhaps you need to work on your balance then, dea-dude…” He smiled before adding with a pleasing tone, “I’d be more than happy to help you work with that.” Jae-ha coughed over his coffee again. “What now?” Su-won asked.  _ Was that a mischievous smile on his lips? The ones that Jae-ha has dreamed about kissing for what has been only a couple of months but felt like an eternity.  _

 

Jae-ha stood and waved off the concern. “I need creamer or something. This is a bit too… dark and bitter, I guess.”

 

As he approached the counter with the ingredients available for patrons to add to their drinks, Jae-ha laughed as he heard Su-won holler after him, “Funny, I thought you liked things dark and bitter with how you came in today.” His usually deft hands were shaking as he added cream and sugar. He couldn't get over how much Su-won was affecting him. It was as if the blond knew what he was doing to him. Jae-ha caught himself short of dropping the canister full of cream.  _ Is Su-won toying with me?  _ He looked over his shoulder and captured a flicker between Su-won watching him and quickly looking away.  _ How am I supposed to act? I mean, yeah, I love this attention…  but Su-won isn't into men. Is he? _ Jae-ha shook his head and sighed.  _ Jumping to conclusions was the absolute last thing I need to do right now..I would be just getting ready for the cold embrace of disappointment. _ Right now, he wanted to feed his craving for being in Su-won’s presence and having the blond’s attention. For now that seemed to satiate his desire.

 

Su-won sat his book back down and more upright when Jae-ha returned. “Having a bit of an off day today, Greenie?” he teased. He gently patted Jae-ha’s knee... it was intentional, it had to be. “It happens to the best of us.”

 

“You should know, Su-won,” Jae-ha purred, forcing himself to keep his eye contact just a second longer than usual, for Su-won’s reaction. To his amusement, Su-won broke the eye contact first and posed dramatically to cover a faint hint to being embarrassed.

 

“You wound me, Jae,” he whimpers in a pitiful tone. “What have I done to deserve this?” He tossed his scarf onto his head as if a womanly saint. “Have I not given you my all?”

 

Jae-ha laughed and gently pushed his friend. “You almost had me fooled. I see your acting classes are making an impact of some sort.”

 

“So, I have a career?” Su-won asked in a sultry tone, sliding into a stretched out position. Jae-ha cringed and restrained himself as the blond's legs stretched across him. He wanted so badly to follow the legs' paths up the body he's held as forbidden fruit.  _ Just one bite is all… but I know I’ll never be able to stop at just one bite. _

 

Jae-ha shook his head, still laughing, “Nah… don’t give up that librarian gig you have going on, man.” He patted the legs in front of him.  _ Just a pat. Nothing more. Nothing too naughty. Too forward. _ “Though, I heard that you don’t need much talent if you go into soap operas.” Su-won covered his face with his book and faked being harmed, whimpering in the same melodramatic fashion. “Or perhaps a porn is more your speed?” This caused both men to bust out laughing. Su-won started doing the airy/wheezing laugh that Jae-ha found cute. He enjoyed enticing that rare laugh out. 

 

“What seems to be issue with working on that kind of set, is that I have the lack of… motivation to perform such acts willy-nilly,” Su-won stated, waving his hand, under his sleeve. What was that supposed to mean?

 

Jae-ha smirked and turned towards the blond, adding, “That and you would probably console all the people you would be working with on why they were there in the first place.” He chose to take a moment to wax dramatic, himself and imitated Su-won’s soft, dulcet tones, “‘My dear. You cannot punish yourself this way just because your father did not love you as much as you loved him.’” Both laughed again, “Before the cameras would be rolling, you’d have a huge orgy... of crying and cuddling. All the women (and men) would be clinging to you like lost babies.” _ Does he even like men? _

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” playfully answered the blond. “You know, it’s more fun when you can focus your energies only on one person, anyways.” He slid to sit on the arm of Jae-ha’s chair. Jae-ha showed a nervous and sheepish smile as he fidgeted with hands instead of placing them where they ached to rest. “It’s easier to enjoy each other’s company that way…” he purred. The dancer kept cringing and squirming under the blond's now completely obvious flirting and touch. Su-won offered a gentle stroke along Jae-ha’s face.  _ Why is Su-won doing this? _

 

Jae-ha shivered and bit his lip. A million-strong swarm of questions flooded his mind, forcing him to struggle to act cool, confident, and collected. His unaffected, flirtatious personality was halted by this uncharacteristically forward actions from his crush.

 

Su-won seemed to feign concern as he purred, “Is there something wrong, Jae-ha? You seem uncomfortable…” To Jae-ha’s dismay and relief, he watched Su-won’s expression changed to one of shock and embarrassment.  Jae-ha silently thanked whichever invisible entity to force him to stop. 

 

He then saw that Su-won had seen their nearly constantly silent friend, Shin-ah at the counter, receiving a frozen cappuccino and a warmed danish . Su-won slid off of Jae-ha’s chair and back into his own, comfortably, before Shin-ah approached the alcove the pair were in. Jae-ha tried to hide his face again behind his coffee, to obscure the obvious blush. _ Why would he do that here of all places? Why would he do that anyways? _

 

Shin-ah gave both a nod before sitting next to Jae-ha. He made some motions with his hands and proceeded to enjoy his afternoon treat. Jae-ha smiled, knowing why the blue-headed kid decided to do this. Everyone knew that Su-won hadn't finished the American Sign Language course yet. They had been planning a birthday party for him in front of him for the past month.

 

Jae-ha‘s smirk returned to face Su-won after reading what his friend had told him. (J, calm down. He 

likes you.) Jae-ha laughed and decided he would have to pay the blond back for the tease. He stretched out and sighed, “Su-won. You are a man of the world.”

 

Su-won, who seemed to be too busy looking through his class assigned ASL dictionary to notice the turn of the tide, shook his head. Jae- ha chuckled while his crush became more frustrated. He sighed, put the dictionary aside, and sputtered, “I.. I guess? Why, Jae-ha?”

 

“Perhaps you’d like to go to the bar I play at sometime?” Jae-ha offered, relaxed and feeling more comfortable in this position. “I play again this Friday. Do you want to come see? I mean, the bunch like to go see me play, I'd love it if you came to watch.” He stood and grabbed his coffee and motioned for his blue-haired friend to follow him.

 

Su-won seemed to puff up, startled, at that idea. “I-I would love to.” He seemed suddenly busy with his Women's Studies work. "I'll see you then?"

 

“Awesome,” Jae-ha stated, smiling. “It’s a date.” He brushed his fingertips along the exposed side of Su-won’s neck. Shin-ah, danish in mouth, gave a speculative look to his friend. “Don’t look at me that way,” Jae-ha whined when they were far enough. He signed, “Thanks, Hawk-Eyes.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Shin-ah signed, with a slight bow.


	2. The Date Before the Other Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impatience is rewarded in this chapter. Where our gentlemanly delegate-type calls our musician for a date... Except he didn't plan for being told yes.

Jae-ha rose a brow when he heard something over the headphones he had on. He smirked, knowing the sound. It was his phone ringing from the other side of the dorm suite. "Shin-ah, who's calling?" He really didn't want to get up from the rush of inspiration he was going through.

 

"What?" asked Shin-ah from the room the phone was in. "I can't hear you. Your phone is too loud."

 

Jae-ha snorted a short chuff to himself. "I was actually asking about that," he stated, slightly louder. He sat back from the keyboard he was composing on.

 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shin-ah repeated. He must have been cooking with Yun if he wasn't moving to ask.

 

"We can't hear you, Jae-ha," Yun groaned. "Get your stupid phone already!" _Yep, cooking or tutoring._

 

He looked towards his suitemate, Zeno. "Could you ask him who it is?"  He was laughing at the situation unfolding. Zeno marked his place in the manga he was borrowing from Jae-ha and leaned up. Jae-ha made a note that he would have to re-make his bed after Zeno was done there.

 

Zeno hollered, "Pardon me, Yun-kun and Bluey, who is calling Greenie?" _I don't mind him calling us all by our hair color,  but we just have him  just call Ki-ja "White" not 'whitey'. Hak did try to get him to call Ki-ja 'Honky' instead, but it almost worked save for Yun and Yona catching on and stopping that._ Jae-ha sighed, brushing the non-sequitur thoughts aside and laughed when Hak finally answered it, in frustration.

 

“Hello?” the aforementioned, tired athlete sighed. “Oh, hey, Su-won, what’s up?” Jae-ha jumped from his desk and dodged towards his charging phone. He was clotheslined by his own headphones, knocking the wind out of him. He groaned and tossed them off.

 

From behind him he heard Zeno laugh and ask, “You okay, Greenie? Ants in your pants?”

 

“Of course he’s around, you doofus, you called his phone,” groaned Hak. “Oh, here he is… What?” Jae-ha tried to mime that he was taking a shower or busy in general. Hak stated, “Oh, my bad, looks like he’s going to take a dump or something, I dunno. Yo, Doublemint Gum do you want to talk to your boyfriend or not?” Jae-ha groaned and offered a hand for the phone. “What? Oh. OH! You haven’t asked him out yet. I’m sorry, man.. Good luck, champ.” Hak patted Jae-ha’s back, headed back to his nap, it seemed. He paused at his doorway.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” the frustrated artist muttered. He took a breath and held the phone up to his ear, “Yeah, Su-won, what’s- what’s up?” He rubbed his temples, taking a slow, soft breath.

 

There was a rustle of some paper in the background and Su-won was talking with someone  in a hushed tone before “Oh, I was just wondering if… if you wanted to… I mean, if you and guys wanted to join me for pizza.”  Jae-ha’s grin returned. On the phone, his confidence returned with his dear Su-won grasping at straws for any semblance of dignity.

 

Giving Hak a grin, he answered, “Unfortunately, Yona and Yun have a study group until ten. Hak is taking Ki-ja and Shi-nah out for a round of drinks. He told me I can’t go because the last time I went with them I kinda, sorta started a fight with some of the bar flies.”

 

Hak, seeing where his friend was going yelled, “And you won’t shut the fuck up and let everyone have their peace…” Jae-ha gave him a questioning look. Hak gave him a stoic thumbs up with a crooked grin.  Was the dark dragon being a wingman?

 

Surprised with Hak’s willingness to help him. There was a pause on his end of the line. “Is… is that true? Jae-ha? Are you talkative drunk?” Su-won asked. The tone of his voice only held a ghost of his usual confidence.

 

Jae-ha added, “I-yeah, that’s true, I talk a lot, unfortunately… or fortunately if you’re okay with just having me join you.” There was the same long pause filled with the rustling of papers and hushed discussions. “Y-yeah. I mean, if that’s cool with you.”  


“Do you mind if I choose the place, though?” Jae-ha chuckled, goodnaturedly.

 

“i… sure?” Su-won conceded. The other person’s hushed whispers became more prominent. But, before Jae-ha could make out what was being said, Su-won hushed the other person.

 

With a nervous laugh, the dancer suggested, “How about we go to 1up?”

 

There was a gasp of air before the blond hesitantly asked,“I’m sorry… One...up?”

 

Jae-ha laughed, figuring Su-won wouldn’t be familiar with the place. “Yeah, I’ll send you the directions. I think you’ll like it. And, if you feel like it you can get some cheap beer there.”

 

“I assure you, I don’t think I need to get intoxicated to enjoy your presence, Jae-kun,” the blond teased. Jae-ha swallowed hard as he gripped the back of the closest chair to him. He glanced at Zeno and Shin-ah who were both giving him encouraging thumbs up as well.  Yun patted his back. “So, is six fine for you, Lord of Dance?” the blond purred on the other line.

 

Jae-ha swallowed down his anxiety and answered with as much of his charm as he could muster, “Indeed, my good sir. It’s a date.” There was stuttering on the other end. With a surprised laugh, he added before quickly ending the call, “Okay, see you later, handsome!” He placed the now idle phone on the table, to resume charging.  “... the hell just happened?”

 

“I think you just got a date,” Shi-nah softly answered. Hak laughed from the doorway and continued his way into his shared room with Zeno. Zeno was celebrating Jae-ha’s victory by calling Yona.


	3. Playing Dress-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much like the secret worry-wart that he is, Jae-ha requires the assistance of his two adoptive brothers to help pick out an outfit.

Jae-ha dashed into his room, looking for the right outfit for the evening’s events.  Shin-ah followed closely behind. The dancer’s friend knew that a decision did not come easy and without outside help for the most part. Jae-ha pulled out a casual jacket and a printed shirt, raising an eyebrow as if to ask, “This?”

 

Shin-ah shook his head. This time it was a band t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. The indigo-haired guy shook his head. Jae-ha groaned and dug around in his wardrobe, throwing clothing he felt were not fitting for the occasion.

 

Zeno had joined Shin-ah at the doorway, announcing, “The Miss congratulates you on grabbing her cousin for a date.” He looked up at Shin-ah, “Costume choice?”

 

“Kinda,” answered the near-silent man. A hideous purple and pink shirt he wore for a play was shown. 

Both men hissed through their teeth in despair. “Sorry…” commented Shin-ah.   
  


“No, man, no…” warned Zeno. The bright yellow blond shoved his phone into his baggy sweats. “How about some more humor or color?”

 

Jae-ha offered a sweater with simile of a cat playing a saxophone and a pair of tight teal jeans. Both of his friends shook their heads. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, too…” He groaned and tossed those aside as well. He slumped down against the wardrobe and sighed. “I don’t know what to do, guys. I can’t show up looking like a doofus.” Zeno knelt beside him, rubbing his head. “I mean, I don’t want to mess this up.”   
  


“You know that you’re not going to mess it up if you don’t stress out about it, man,” his suite-mate answered. “You’re too smart and charming for that. Besides, Bluey and I will help.” Shin-ah gave a thumbs up and silently started looking through the clothes. “You have won over many hearts before, Greenie. What makes you think you can’t do that with this guy?”

 

“He’s much smarter and more elegant?” offered the musician.

 

“And, you’re much more smart and elegant than most!” added the bud-master. Jae-ha leaned his head against Zeno’s shoulder after the stouter man sat with him. “You can do this, bro. Trust me.” Clothes were practically thrown at their faces from Shin-ah who was still digging through the clothes. First, the teal jeans. Then, Jae-ha’s grey denim shirt. Followed by a tan vest. A pair of his boots were tossed to Jae-ha’s feet. And, a jacket landed on Zeno’s head. “See? We’re here to help!” cheered Zeno, as he placed a hand, blindly, on Jae-ha’s cheek.

 

“This?” the musician asked his silent friend. Shin-ah nodded as he began hanging and folding things up for Jae-ha. “I can’t tell my youngest bro no, now can I.” He chuckled and started getting dressed in the shared bathroom in the suite. From the bathroom, his voice was more grandeur and echoed, “Do you guys think I should go their early and grab a table.”

 

“Nope,” Zeno answered, taking his spot back on Jae-ha’s bed, picking up the book he was reading.

 

“No, from Shin-ah too?” he asked as he slid his jeans on. He chuckled as he heard two knocks on the bathroom door. From his basic yes or no system that was yes. “Okay, okay. I’ll just compose more and then go so I arrive about five minutes early. Is that okay, bros?” Two knocks. 

 

After getting completely clothed, he walked into his room, cleaned by his blue-haired friend.  “Shin-ah, you don’t have to clean after me.” He looked up when he felt the presence of someone beside him. The referred friend and ‘adopted brother’ signed to him,  _ No problem. We are brothers. _ Jae-ha chuckled and clapped his back on Shin-ah’s back. “It’s true. But, still. I appreciate it.”  He began tying up the lace-up boots that were picked out. “So, why this outfit?”

 

(Let’s just say there is a good memory with that.) answered Shin-ah. (I’m going to lay down. Say good-bye before you leave.) The roommate patted his shoulder and walked to the other side of the room.  It fascinated Jae-ha how a lot of excitement caused anxiety and wore down Shin-ah’s energy. Of the foster kids he grew up with, he felt most protective with Shin-ah. He struggled with the idea of having a friend who didn’t understand what it was like to be a social human. Jae-ha, himself, thrived off of his interactions with people. He pulled out a notepad from one of the drawers of his desk and wrote a phrase,  _ Music for the Disconnected. _  He tossed the pad back into the drawer and slid his headphones back on. 

 

An image of him laying in a grassy field with Su-won briefly played in his mind. He cleared his throat and gently shook it away. His fingers were on the keys, he sat up straighter, and his feet were comfortably planted. Another fantasy invaded him. He was kissing Su-won in the rain. Su-won’s umbrella kept them both somewhat dry. He blinked away this one and readjusted. Nothing. He couldn’t continue playing. He sighed and shut the keyboard down. “I have to go for a walk or something, Shin…” he sighed to his roommate.

 

“Careful,” answered the prone figure under a thick comforter. His voice was the old high and airy tone he had as a kid. 

 

Jae-ha sighed and walked over to his adopted brother, rubbing the younger kid’s head. “It’s okay, bro-bro…” he assured the shivering lad. He poked his brother’s side, urging him to make room. “Come on, genius. Lemme in.” The oldest brother had figured out that when an anxiety attack occurred that cuddling often really helped the youngest. He held his brother as he lain behind. He hummed one of Shin-ah’s favorite songs as he gently squeezed.

 

Zeno from outside the room was asking, “... so, Blue-Blue, should we have…” He stopped short, surely recognizing the sight. “Shin-ah,” he whispered from the other end of the room. Jae-ha looked over his shoulder and motioned with his head to have Zeno help him with his brother. Zeno squeezed in between the wall and Shin-ah, pulling the teen into his arms, into his chest.  “Shhh,” the blond hushed.

 

After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Shin-ah had fallen asleep, soundly. Jae-ha sighed, relieved, as Zeno slowly peeled himself off of the sleeping guy. “You better head out, Greenie,” the blond softly stated. “You’re going to be late if you don’t get a move on.”

 

Jae-ha looked at the alarm clock on Shin-ah’s night stand and cussed under his breath. He would have to leave his brother sleep off the rest of anxiety attack. He kissed Shin-ah’s forehead as he slowly got up. “Night, buddy, sleep well,” he murmured to the gently stirring guy.

 

“Don’t worry, man,” Zeno assured him. “He’ll be fine. You know he will.” Jae-ha chuckled as Zeno punched his shoulder. “Go get him, Green-Bean.” Zeno pushed him out of the shared room.  “Get a move on,” he chuckled.

 

“Hold on,” Jae-ha remembered something he had to wear. He twisted his hair into a ‘man bun’ and threw on a cheesy teal hat that Su-won had given him from the blond’s trip in France. He threw his jacket on and posed for his friend, leaning against the wall on one elbow. “What do you think?”

 

“I think you could start a war,” laughed Zeno. “Go!” Jae-ha waved the yellow-blond’s pushing. “Okay, okay. Tell my brother I will be back before midnight, I promise!”

 

“Promise nothing!” teased Zeno as he tossed the musician his keys. “Later.”

 

“Later, man,” Jae-ha responded, suddenly feeling more confident from his yellow-haired friend’s encouragement. He half-danced to his car, with a new rhythm in his heart.


	4. Where is the Manager?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much of a nerd Soo-won is, Jae ha brought him to adult nerd paradise. A theme bar/restaurant I've been wanting to have exist for a long time. Think something like Dave & Busters but geared towards adult fun and more nerd.

He thanked his lucky stars that traffic wasn’t terrible. Upon arriving at the restaurant’s parking lot, the jade-headed man smiled at the sight of the lithe, blond waiting for him, on a bench. He sat as a stoic and dramatic figure on the faded red bench between the doors and the cigarette receptacle. To Jae-ha’s amusement, he wore one of his frumpy cardigans (a Confederate gray) and a patterned, button-up beneath. The shirt was a dark blue with yellow symbols splashed upon it. His  **_date’s_ ** grey, tight slacks matched the worn, warm gray, canvas messenger bag. Another thing that peaked his interest, as he parked his vehicle. Su-won was wearing the mustard yellow scarf that Jae-ha had ‘jokingly’ given him for the previous Christmas.  _ What a dork. _ He thought as he adjusted the hat.  _ Both of us.. _

 

He stepped out of his car and pressed the lock indicator down. Kicking the door shut, he made another mental note on getting the locks and doors fixed. He chuckled at himself when he temporarily panicked, thinking he had locked his keys in the old lemon. He scoffed, shaking his head, as he slid the already-palmed keys into a side pocket of his leather satchel. The notebook, books, and writing utensils bounced around as he walked up to the entrance to greet his date. Well, to him,  for sure it was a date. That’s what he kept telling himself. The thought made his regular smile return.  _ He was finally on a date with his crush. _

 

He grinned as he realized the blond had not seen his car arriving. His nose was stuck into a book called  _ Look Me in the Eye _ and featured a young, freckled boy squeezing his eyes shut.

“Interesting book you have this time, dear Su-kun,” he purred, next to and behind the scholarly gentleman, taking a seat on the bench, towards the door.  

 

An adorable gasp rushed past the fiar lips below the regal nose. “I-I’m sorry, Jae-ha. What was that?”

 

“I said you have an interesting looking book here, Su-won,” he paraphrased and reached over Su-won’s left shoulder to gently shake the book. Immediately letting go as the blond turned to face him.

 

“Oh, it’s a semi-autobiography from the perspective of a man within the Autism spectrum,” Su-won answered, still reading. He finally placed his bookmark in side. Jae-ha recognized it to be the bookmark his cousin, Yona, had made him in an art class her and Jae-ha had shared. 

 

“Seems like riveting stuff,” Jaeha mused, with a slight tone of irony. He leaned back, attempting to show he was comfortable and confident. His palms wouldn’t stop sweating.

 

“Mhmm,” Su-won. “I think you’d like it though. He was a… an assistant of sorts for bands. You know… setting up speakers and the wires…”

 

“You mean a roadie?” suggest Jae Ha. He placed an ankle to a knee, his foot towards Su-won.

 

“Yes. And, he was one of those for a band you really like… oh, who was it… Pink Lloyd?” the scholar teased.

 

Jae-ha stopped leaning back and sat up. His voice barely veiled his astonishment, “Pink Floyd? Really?” He tried to keep his distance as to not spook the other man. He held his left hand in a fist, trying to not stroke strands of gold out of the intellectual’s face.

 

“Indeed,” a smug Su-won answered as he stowed the book away. “Though he doesn’t talk about them too much. But, I thought you would find that interesting… and you know… his social issues… just interesting.”

 

“Not as much as I’m interested in you, I’m sure,” Jae ha purred, recovering from the initial shock. He proudly stood up and basked in his victory of a second blush from the blond. “Do we need to go inside, Su- Kun?” he continued. “It seems like the evening air has struck early for you…” He winked.

 

The regal blond simply stood up and waved off the emerald-haired man’s faux concern. “It is not an issue that you absolutely need to worry about. I’m sure it was a simple mis-hearing.” He led the way into the restaurant. “though, I must warn you,” he added as they entered the foyer. “... if I did hear you correctly, you will need to be willing to accept the responsibility.”

 

Jae-ha chuckled, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about my ability to play hardball,babe. you should worry about how  you will be able to fair,” he breathed into the closest ear on Su-won as the short line progressed forward. The blond shivered, giving the dancer another unspoken victory and stroke for his ego.

 

“You should play fair then,” Su-won answered in a mocked whine. “And, not take me to a kid’s place.” They now stood at the host’s podium. The blond loosely crossed his arms.

 

“You wound me!” feigned Jae-ha. “i would never bring such an elegant and enchanting man to such a juvenile location…” he continued in his most suave tone. He paused, breaking character and he added, “Unless it’s, like, laser tag or paintball.” he motioned to the arriving hostess that they needed a seat for two. He immediately cringed, recognizing the bleach-bottle blonde. Mae-Lin was an easy going, bubbly personality. Well, that’s what the ex-manager had falsely proclaimed to Jae-ha.  _ That was before having to put protection order against her and blocking her from all contact. That was two years ago. Everyone claims she’s a lot better. But, the hostess is still known for obsession and lying. _

 

She smiled brightly when she saw Jae-ha. “Jee-haaa!” she called from the bar, a good five yards from the podium. This caused some patrons to look at the scene, embarrassing the musician further. “Oh. Mah. Gawd! It’s been  too looong,” she continued to chitter in her greatly grating voice. She grew closer. “Two for you and your… ooh,  handsome … ah.. friend?”

 

“Boyfriend,” Su-won insisted, much to surprise to the girl and Jae-ha. “I…” To Jae-ha’s pleasant surprise, he felt the blond snake his fingers between his own. “This is … well…” Suddenly, Su-won’s confidence was waning, it seemed. He silently looked at Jae-ha as if to plead for him to rescue him.

 

“Our first date,” Jae-ha answered. “It's been kinda…” Why couldn’t he finish his own sentences?

 

“A long time in the making,” Su-won added, smiling sheepishly. Was it? He smiled sweetly at Jae-ha, causing the musician’s internal tempo to take an abrupt and rapid increase.

 

Mae-Lin cooed in a sour tone, “You two are so cute together! I didn’t know you went gay, Jae-ha!” She cackled at her own comment, causing Jae-ha to cringe even more. 

Su-won’s hand tightened as a sign a reassurance, of course.  _ He is a mediator and doesn’t care for fights _ . The blond cleared his throat to catch Mae-Lin’s attention. 

 

“Sorry,” she said as she pressed two menus to her exposed cleavage and waved a free hand at her still dry eyes. “Love is so beautiful… Follow me!” she wobbled on her stilettos in the lead. Her heart shaped buttocks seemed to shake its ‘head’ at Jae-ha, warning him from making the same mistake twice.

 

He needn’t the reminder and took his focus quickly away from the rump and started to point out the assortment of arcade games over to the farthest end of the establishment. Then, to the bar, he pointed to the line of gamers letting their drinks air out, in the wake of their hand-held consoles. “Must be a Monster Mash-Up Tournament!” he added excitedly. “I think you would enjoy that. It takes a lot of tactics and team building.”

 

“Perhaps I should look into it,” Su-won mused. His hand was still tight around Jae-ha’s.

 

Jae-ha leaned towards the blond’s ear, “Are you doing okay?”

 

The same bright smile returned as he answered, “Fine. Perfectly fine. Just… I’ll explain later on, Jae-kun. I swear.” Jae-ha shrugged and stopped at the booth Mae-Lin was indicating. A very intimate spot, indeed. A short pair of faux-leather covered booths made up the seating arrangements. “Thank you.”   


  
“I’ll give you lovers some time to look at the menu and get your waitress, ‘ **_Eric’_ ** -A, over here,” the hostess chirped. “Nice to see you again, Jee-beebee!” Jae-ha sighed as he slumped into the booth. His blush worsened as he heard Su-won’s chuckle. As he repeated her disgusting pet name for him. He smiled as he felt that the scholar was mocking the ex-lover.  _ I hate it when she she calls Eric that. _

 

The menu was a safe haven for Jae-ha’s burning cheeks and weary eyes. He didn’t exactly want to look at Su-won after that whole awkward situation.   _ Surely, he will find this whole fucking fiasco as repugnant or an even fancier term… abhorrent…. Or even vile. _

 

Su-won chuckled across from the table, “My, my, Jae-ha. I didn’t know that you had such a cult following. I mean she is just ga… ga… over you. Are you okay?” He became less consistent in his speech pattern as Jae-ha sunk further into his side of the booth. “I-It’s fine if she’s attracted… I mean, you’re not exactly ugly… Not that I’m saying you were ever ugly…”  _ Oh, no. He’s floundering. _

 

“No, no,” Jae-ha insists, sitting up. “It’s just. Once she gets her claws in you, it’s harder than hell to get her to unhook, if you know what I mean.”  _ I didn’t want to tell him all of this shit yet…. _ “I… I had to get a restraining order after a while… she was convicted of breaking that, like, multiple times. And, luckily, the judge wasn’t one of those ‘If you are a guy and you don’t constantly want sex, you’re gay’ and she convicted miss Mae-Lin to basically community service and mandatory counseling…” Jae-ha tried to brush it off as nothing huge as he nodded a thank you to their actual server, Eric, a hardworking, young transguy, pre-op but on hormone therapy. But, certain members of the workplace still referred to him as a female.  Jae-ha greeted him, “It’s been a long time, Eric.” The quiet guy nodded.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m confused. Are you serious, right now?” Su-won simply stated, studying Eric. Both Jae-ha and Eric froze, their eyes widened.  _ Don’t tell me he’s an ass. He’s so cool. Don’t tell me I have to punch him on our first date. Eric goes through so much already. _ “I thought the ‘hostess’ said we have a ‘waitress’. But, I have a handsome waiter here. If it’s not too much a struggle for you, can I talk to your manager?” 

 

The redhead beamed at the comment and nodded. “Yeah, no problem, man. But, how about some drinks and appetizer first?”


	5. Seeing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter with a little building of trust.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot believe she can’t pronounce your name and she can’t even respect her co-workers,” Soo-won sighed over a forkful of his appetizer salad.. “I mean, it’s not that hard to pronounce and it actually has history well past her lame pet names for you. And, it’s not that hard to accept that changes can make someone feel  **more comfortable** and don’t need to be reminded that this change will make you feel  **less comfortable** .”  The blond took his bite and sighed through his nose.

 

“I don’t know either,” Jae-ha chuckled. “I mean, even when I had been wasting my time with her, she didn’t take the time to actually respect anyone around us.”

 

“Why would she even try to work on getting you back after all that hassle?” Soo-won sighed. He pointedly nodded to the hostess who was passing by the couple the sixth time since Eric had left to refill their drinks. “The place isn’t giant, but don’t you think the hostess has more to do than obsessively walk past the same dozen booths numerously after only… five minutes.”

 

“I cannot say anything about her intelligence,” Jae-ha chuckled, slowly hiding the dessert menu that Eric had left for them to browse through, since it was obvious they didn’t want to leave any time soon. “I just… yeah.”

 

“No, no, no,” Soo-won assured him quickly. His hand held Jae-ha’s left hand in a gentle grasp. “In no way can I blame you for her bizarre behavior. At. All. You’re doing well. You’re completely… It’s fine, d-dude.” The blond’s grip sweetly tightened and his thumb soothingly rubbed the back of Jae-ha’s hand. 

 

“Thanks... “ he finally relented and placed the dessert menu aside. He looked up into Soo-won’s twin calm, clear pond eyes. Time slowed down for him as he slowly took an inhale and exhale, focusing on the combinations of colors. He blinked as Soo-won offered a bite of his pasta primavera. He shrugged and accepted the bite. 

 

“I have been able to see you in some of the best of times and the worst of times on, Jae,” Soo-won murmured. “Let me see more, please.”

 

His heart fluttered as he struggled to keep his voice steady, “I can do that if, and only if, you do the same for me.” He offers one of his fries. 

 

After a moment, Soo-won leaned forward and pulled the fry out of Jae-ha’s fingers. After allowing the fry to linger on his lips and in his mouth, he finally answered, “Of course, Jae-kun…”


End file.
